Rise  a prediction fic
by Spader
Summary: This is what I hope will happen in 'Rise' when it premieres September 19, 2011.    No fluff here... if you don't like angst... run away.. run away as far as you can!


"-Kate, stay with me -

-Please don't leave me -

-Kate, I love you"

* * *

><p>Blinding orbs of light illuminated the hallway that she was traveling through, the white walls closing in on her from the sides. Her body was in shock, the last thing she remembered was Castle pleading with her to stay alive.<p>

There was no pain, there was no struggle.

She felt somebody on top of her, pumping furiously on her chest in order to keep the life-giving blood flowing throughout her body.

The people that surrounded her, were yelling out medical speak to the team of doctors that surrounded her. 'Single GSW, Collapsed Lung, BP 50 systolic over 33"

"The team has assembled in the OR, Doctor"

Where was Castle? she thought, as she felt herself being lifted to another surface. Frantic words exchanged between the faceless people that surrounded her.

The blinding ER room lights afforded no reprieve from diving in and out of consciousness, until it faded into nothing.

The voices weren't around her anymore; they faded away as she felt free, moving in a cloud of white light that overwhelmed her. It consumed her. The lights were so bright it forced her to keep her eyes closed, until she heard a voice telling her to open them.

"Open your eyes honey..."

BOOM. The little girl buried within her clawed her way through the concrete walls. It was one of the few voices that was able to cut through the massive protection, that was built around herself. She instantly recognized the voice. It had been so long, that she was almost afraid that she had forgotten.

"Mom?"

Her body trembled as she slowly opened her eyes, the tears falling fresh on her face. There she was standing before her, was her mother.

"Hello Katie."

The bright cloud that wrapped around her began to dissipate, slowly revealing the familiar city outline of her city. The glow remained, as though that cloud that had its grip on her body had transferred to each and every surface of this way-station. Kate looked around her, she was in Rockefeller Centre in the belly of New York. Only this time, it was just her and her mother in the skating rink. She looked down at her skates, all done up nicely. She was wearing that red sweater that she loved so much, black trousers, her hair was done up.

Johanna Beckett began to skate around the outer perimeter of the ice patch, She always made it look effortless. Kate slowly pushed off on her skates, moving forward ever so slowly. She was never a good skater... no matter how many times she had tried before.

"Mom... I caught him, the man that killed you."

"I know. I also know that you had to kill him too."

"He was going to tell me who put the hit on you, but it all went wrong. He was going to shoot C-"

"Castle, right?"

She looked back at her mom, who made quick laps around her daughter, She looked so happy in this place... wherever it is.

"How do you know about him?

"The same way that I knew that you had to shoot my killer"

There were no cars in the streets, no pedestrian traffic above. She couldn't hear anything at all. Not even white noise was coming from the city itself. Nothing. The air was crisper the, than it ever was on a cold winter's afternoon in New York. It reeked of nothingness, but a calm came to her while in the midst of her mother.

"Mom... I need to know."

"Yes Honey?"

"Are you really my mother?"

Johanna Beckett let out a guttural laugh that echoed and bounced off the surfaces, off of each and every empty building that surrounded them.

"My little Katie. Always the skeptic. You're probably asking yourself, 'Well. She'd probably know all this information, cause it's all in my head.' Though in your heart, that heart you protect so well, you know that it's me"

A small smile cracked through the doubt that shadowed her face, it was the thing she missed the most during their little talks. 'Forever the wise woman' she thought.

"Am I dead?"

"No, Katie. It's not your time yet."

"Then why am I here?"

"You've come at a bit of a crossroads. Those that you've put on pedestals, have turned their backs on you, and they're dead. You find it hard to trust, to bring people close to your heart. To put it simply honey, you're afraid"

'You're afraid' Those two words beat in her chest with such force, she fell to the ice. It was the only thing that she was afraid to admit - The fact that she was afraid at all. The badge served her in more than just her quest for justice, but to keep that fear at bay.

The unnatural force pierced through her, like a sword passing through her chest, the cold shock overtook her. The unnatural pain was so intense, it caused her body to curl in like an child in it's mother's womb.

"What's happening?... Mom?"

It whatever energy she had left to keep conscious.

"They're trying to bring you back."

Johanna knelt down to where her daughter was, writhing in pain. Kate looked back up to her, taken aback by her lack of concern. Instead, there was the look of

Love. That look when a mother first lays eyes on her new born child. Johanna laid her hand on her baby's cheek. The touch instilled a calmness in the violent explosion of energy that was currently wreaking it's havoc within her chest.

"You need to stop protecting your heart, you need to go full in with both of your legs. Jump off that cliff, Katie. I know that you love him, and he loves you. More than you realize, and more than you choose to let yourself see."

Another lighting bolt struck her heart, rendering her helpless and unable to control herself. "MOM- Help me!"

"I can't help you in the way you're asking, the only way that I can help you is by telling you, what you couldn't tell yourself. You need to realize this on your own"

Kate rolled onto her back, giving in to the swelling pain in her chest. She looked upwards to the sky. It began to give off a pulsating glow, after each and every moment the storm struck through to her chest.

Johanna grabbed her daughter's hand, holding it tightly. Reassuringly, she whispers into Kate's ear.

"You have the answer, my little girl. I love you Katie."

"Don't leave me... Mom, I miss you so much"

The eerie glow that wrapped around the surfaces around her, began to rush at her like a hummingbird on steroids. Every time one of the orbs hit her, that thunderous strike left her on the ground like a ragged doll forgotten. Just when she felt like she had given in to the relentless attack, another voice calls out to her.

"You still have work to do.. You're not finished yet."

She turned her head to the silhouette that was shrouded by the orbs of light.

"Royce..."

Sadness began to take over her already embattled body. The tears serving the storm that was her battle. Speaking through the sobbing cries, she reaches out for his hand.

"Mike... I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, kid."

Just like her mother, there was no indication of concern with the war that was being waged in her heart. He looked down at her, his face full of adoration and love from her former partner. He simply smiled, then placed his hand on her cheek.

"There's still work to be done, Kate. Get up... Get up!"

The storm grew in intensity, and kept her pinned on the ice. She didn't know what to do, even though she was told to get up. The pain had reached levels of ecstasy for her, they were frequent and increasing in waves. She simply wanted to give up, to give into her failures. The one thing that kept her floating in this, was the thought of her mother.

"Kate. Get up!"

"Captain..." She whispered with the last ounce of sanity left within her.

"This is your stand, Kate. I told you that I would be there with you, and now I am. You still have many things left to finish. It's not your time."

"Captain...I don't know what to do"

"You can't stay here... GET UP!"

With those final words, a massive orb of light rushed towards her but it simply hovered there; like it was scrutinizing her. She could see her own reflection, as it faced her like it was alive. Images of her quest flashed before her, and the one common figure within it was Castle. She knew it in her heart, but it was hard to see from her own volition. She allowed herself not to see. In a rare moment of sanity, she knew. In that moment, the orb surrounded her whole and the light disappeared into an abyss of darkness.

* * *

><p>She breathed in a breath of fresh air from her own will, and slowly opened her eyes. The darkness, all but faded away, by the warm amber glow of early sunrise. She felt warm, protected. She tried to move her hands, her right hand full of devices and tubes, and her left hand was clutched by a bigger one than her own. It was familiar.<p>

She opened her eyes, as much as they would let her. Taking in her surroundings, she found herself in a hospital room. Looking to her right, she found a magnificent bouquet of roses sitting proudly on the table.

Looking down to her left, lay the last man she saw before she passed into unconsciousness. There he was, Richard Castle. The man that saved her life so many times, has saved it yet once again. He lay sleeping with his head next to her body, his hand not letting go of hers. He looked like he had been here since the shooting, his clothes were the same as during the Captain's funeral.

Kate carefully took out her hand from his grasp, and laid it on this forehead, gently stroking his hair. She smiled to herself, he had been here by her side always.

"Castle"

Kate used as much of her strength as she could to call out his name. That was all it took, as he slowly opened his eyes.

He looked up to her, her face looking down on hers. The big smile that he was so used to beamed back at him, weakened but beaming proud. He wasn't afraid anymore, not bound by distance or fear. Castle returned the smile, and slowly rose on his feet, his face millimetres away from hers, he places a gentle kiss on her forehead. Her voice hoarse from the lack of trauma and use, she puts it forward.

"I know you didn't walk away - I know why. I also remembered what you said"

The look that they shared so many times, was present again, but wasn't left unanswered this time around.

A simple smile was exchanged between them both. It was going to be a long road, but it'll be worth it.

"- Always"


End file.
